


Touch Starved

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: No sex in this one, Prompto is so touch starved, With Friends, but there is comfort to be found, just friendly cuddling, poor guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Prompto craves touch with all the desperate need of a neglected child. He finds it in the sleeping arms of his friends.





	Touch Starved

Sleeping in the tent was crowded as Hell and Prompto loved it.   
   
This night, on the smooth and safe but rock-hard Haven ground, Prompto was squashed in between Gladio and Ignis, half his face pressed against Gladio's tattooed back which was warm and very smooth but also smelled the way a person smelled after a whole day of running around and fighting monsters with a truly ridiculously large sword. Prompto's feet were helplessly entangled with Ignis' - which, incidentally, smelled like feet do after a day of running around in leather boots. Somewhere on the other side of the advisor, Noctis mumbled in his sleep and threw his arm across Ignis chest. A finger ended up in Prompto's ear.   
   
It was annoying and too hot and a bit smelly, and he loved it. With everyone asleep he could press his cheek harder against Gladio, rub his feet against Ignis', let Noct's finger run up and down his face.  
   
"Touch deprived," what was Ignis usually said, amused, when Prompto collapsed into Noct's arms for the vaguest of reasons, or when he melted into Ignis putting a friendly arm around him, or even Gladio's light punches on his shoulder. And he probably was. Before this trip, he could barely remember the last time anyone touched him, most certainly not without him having to initiate the contact. It wasn't even sexual; it was just the sheer, warm comfort of another person’s skin against his that seemed to melt him into bliss.   
   
Gladio grunted in his sleep and turned around, laying a heavy leg across Prompto’s thighs. Ignis was muttering in his sleep, his breath warm and tickling on Prompto’s  neck. Noct’s finger found its way almost up his nose.   
   
It all went straight to Prompto’s primal brain and switched on all the buttons for bliss. A strange little soft sound of utter comfort and safety escaped him and perhaps Ignis thought he was having a nightmare or something because he shuffled closer, muttering something comforting under his breath. On a cloud of pure endorphins, Prompto wriggled down like a puppy wanting to be in the middle of the pile and let the sheer warm presence of his friend surround him.  
   
It was too hot. It was annoying. It was quite frankly smelly and outside, Prompto could hear the sound of a prowling Iron Giant.   
   
He wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.   
   
Utterly content to the very core of his soul, Prompto pulled Nocts finger out of his nose and on to his cheek, snuggled up under Gladio’s leg and grabbed Ignis hand in a loose grip.   
   
He fell asleep, without a worry in the world.


End file.
